The Trap
The Trap is the eighth episode of Henry Danger Evolution. Plot One day it was July 26 2018 at the Swellview high school it was very quiet, as everyone was in class working suddenly when the teacher asked Henry if he was finished or not and Henry was finished the test, when suddenly he remembered something that today was the day Charlotte and Jasper asked Henry what does he mean by the's day. Henry told them both that it was about Ray it was 4 years ago that they met and became Kid Danger on this day said Henry as he walked out of the classroom. Charlotte and Jasper soon whispered to each other about the anniversary saying that it was Henry and Ray's anniversary. Later that day Henry Charlotte and Jasper were walking home asking what Henry and Ray are going to do for their anniversary. Henry didn't know but Charlotte and Jasper didn't know about Henry becoming Ray's sidekick until after the anniversary, Charlotte didn't find out until after the events of The Secret Gets Out and Jasper didn't know until after the events of I Know Your Secret but they still went along to help out Henry anyways. Meanwhile The Shredder was planning on setting a trap for the heroes since he knows about the man cave already after the events in Cruel Dilemma he had gotten his minions to see what the man cave looked like. Back at the man cave the man cave was finally done Donatello Ralph Mike and Leo fixed up the the man cave and made it more better and protective so for when anymore villains come they can't destroy the place anymore. As Henry Charlotte and Jasper came they saw the man cave and it was different and it was better then before everyone was shocked to see it and they were impressed with what Donatello and the turtles did to the man cave. But as they didn't know that The Shredder soon hacked into the man cave and seted his trap of capturing all of the heroes together. Soon he was done and the heroes went inside and back downstairs to see that it was new as well, Henry Ray Charlotte and Jasper were impressed with what Donatello did with everything in the man cave soon everyone heard the alarm and they soon they started to get ready and change into their suits but just as they were ready to up in the tube. Henry and Ray were wondering why they weren't they going up Charlotte and the Turtles tried opening up other doors but they didn't open and soon Shredder appeared on the TV screen and announced that he had made a trap inside the man cave Henry and Ray were stuck in the tube and the turtles along with Charlotte and Jasper were trapped with machine wires. Henry and Ray had to get out of the trouble before Shredder kills them all, soon Henry and Ray were able to get out of the tubes and they were able to defeat Shredder who was controlling all of the man caves power and everything was down soon everything was fixed again and Henry and Ray soon came back down to the man cave and everyone soon surprised him. Ray was shocked and was wondering what was going on, Henry told him that it was exactly 4 years ago that they met and when Henry joined him as his sidekick aka Kid Danger as everyone hugged Henry and Ray and started to celebrate the anniversary. Trivia * This episode will be about the anniversary of how Henry and Ray first met and when Henry got his powers to become Kid Danger. * This is the only episode in the series that The Shredder attacks with machines in the man cave. * This episode also reveals that the man cave has been rebuilded after its destruction in Cruel Dilemma. * This is the third episode to feature "Pick On Henry Week". * This episode was originally supposed to air on July 26th 2018 as the first episode of this series but this aired on August 30th 2018 a month after when the original series Henry Danger aired in 2014.